Of Games Like Monopoly
by ThreeCloverKai
Summary: It wasn't her fault that he hadn't closed the blinds. It wasn't her fault that she was now seeing her best friend in a new light. But if she wins this game of Monopoly, she can set it all right. Rated M for some KakashixSakura lovin'. One-Shot


Okay, so this has now been edited and is ready for the public... I think. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think! :] Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Of Games Like Monopoly

XXXXXXXXXX

A lithe form slipped silently through the bedroom window and into the darkened interior. She stepped lightly as she made her way to the door, a small beam of yellow glow streaming from beneath. She maneuvered her way over to the door, careful to not step on anything. Really, with how many times she had made this trek, she could do it blindfolded while sleeping.

She turned the knob and slid into the living room where her nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of cooking dinner. Without so much as a flash of long pink hair, she was in the kitchen and standing on her tiptoes to try and get a glimpse of dinner over the jounin vest in front of her. Her stomach rumbled audibly as she tried in vain to see what the shinobi before her was cooking. Every time she tried to get a better angle, he would counter and block her from peeking.

Giving up, she flopped in a chair at dining table and rested her chin in her palm.

"Still have an aversion to knocking on my front door, Sakura-chan?"

She shrugged, though she knew with his back turned to her he couldn't see it. "I've always used the window. It seems weird to stop now."

"Ever thought about privacy issues?"

Sakura blushed the same color as her hair. Oh boy, did she know. She had one memory that refused to leave her. This time she was thankful his back was turned, because she probably had "Guilty" written all over her features.

"Don't want me to interrupt a romantic interlude with Anko, Sensei?" She hoped her voice didn't betray her.

That night that she had caught him during an obviously private moment was something that she was most ashamed of. Not because she accidentally saw something she wasn't supposed to, but because she thought it had been sexy as all hell. She had kept the knowledge a secret and only allowed herself the pleasure of revisiting the memory when she was certain she was alone.

Kakashi just snorted derisively, oblivious to Sakura's discomfort over the subject. "Anko? Really, Sakura? Get more creative."

"Well sorry, I don't know the names of all the barflies you bring home. But then again, I bet you don't either, Sensei." Sakura's smirk could be heard in her voice.

Kakashi turned around to face her with a stern look. "That's a lie and you know it."

Sakura slipped into her innocent façade easily. "What? That you don't remember their names or that you bring home barflies?"

"Both."

He moved to set her dinner in front of her and settled in across the table from her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sakura asked while taking the proffered chopsticks from her partner. With a smile she dug into the ramen that Kakashi had prepared.

Naruto was wondering why she had been skipping Ichiraku with him lately and she didn't want to tell him that Kakashi's ramen was ten times better. Ichiraku just didn't compare. Every Thursday night, when missions would permit, she would get together with Kakashi, alternating whose apartment they would meet at. The host (or hostess) of the night would make dinner and pick a movie or activity to do. So Sakura would wait the two weeks until she could have Kakashi's ramen. It was the only thing he could make (though there were many variations), so she could almost guarantee that she would get it.

And the selfish part of her didn't want to share this new found knowledge with Naruto. Besides, she had a feeling he would pester the crap out of Kakashi, and her loyalties lied closer to Kakashi anyways, with how much time they've spent together in the recent years. Naruto might have been a close friend, but she liked to think of Kakashi as her best friend now.

"I was thinking a board game."

Sakura smiled mischievously. "What kind of board game?"

"Monopoly."

Sakura's smile grew. "How about we make it more interesting?"

Kakashi looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If I win you have to do one task for me, of my choice, and if you win I'll have to do one thing for you that you get to choose."

The man in front of her sat back in his chair as if contemplating her proposal. "Alright. Sounds fair. Seeing as how you're not going to win, I'll accept your challenge."

"We'll see about that, Sensei." The pinkette grinned and returned to her meal.

"You're a jounin now, Sakura-chan. Stop with the 'Sensei' title."

"Oh you like it. Don't deny." Sakura knew this to be a fact. But again, that memory was only visited when she was sure no one was around. Just the slightest hint at what she saw that night had her blushing brightly.

Kakashi just sighed and vaguely wondered why her cheeks had flushed.

Quickly, they finished their meal and moved to the living room.

"We can trust each other to be our own bankers right? I mean you wouldn't cheat just to win would you, Sensei?"

Kakashi scoffed at her. "Of course not." His words held little meaning to her as she could see his lips tugging into a smirk.

"Put your mask back up. Otherwise I can tell when you lying," Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess we'll just be each other's bankers, since you obviously can't be trusted not to cheat. Now what piece do you want to be?"

"Race car. You should be the iron."

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Because you're a woman, Sakura-chan."

Even sitting at his coffee table he was able to avoid the punch aimed straight at his head.

"Fuck you, Kakashi-sensei," she pouted.

"That would be inappropriate."

Her cheeks flared and she spluttered indignantly. "Ughhhh. You are so… ugh. I don't think there's even a word to describe you right now." Sakura took a deep breath and placed her piece on the 'Go' spot. "I'm going to be the battleship."

"And here I thought you were going to go for the thimble."

He wasn't quick enough to dodge the pillow that connected with his face.

"Let's just play, Kakashi. I'm going to demolish you."

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

Two hours later, Sakura had control of all four railroads and owned two opposite sides of the board completely minus a couple spaces. Kakashi was barely keeping up.

"I've already won, Sensei. Just give up. I've been playing Monopoly my entire life."

"You're only twenty-two. That's not saying much."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah it's not. Just that it took me at least 14 years less time than you to figure out the game."

Kakashi glared at her.

She giggled.

"Fine you win." Kakashi moved from the floor to sit on the couch. "I just can't figure out what you would want me to do."

Sakura bit her lip. Thinking back to that night she had spied on him. Yes, this was what she wanted.

Sakura moved to stand in front of him. Taking a deep breath to strengthen her resolve, she straddled his lap and tentatively raised his hitai-ate, exposing the sharingan that swirled uncertainly.

"I want you to kiss me. No mask. And I want it to be a real kiss."

When he didn't respond she started chewing her lip nervously. She knew what she saw that night. Knew that she hadn't misheard him. Maybe she just needed to take more of the initiative?

Slowly she moved to inch his mask down his face. He caught her wrists, but the deed was already done. He had confusion written all over his features. With her hands still captive, Sakura leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, never breaking from his gaze. When she was not met with any resistance, she pressed her lips more firmly against his. Tilting her head slightly, she opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue flick out against the seam of his lips.

It was like his resolve crumbled at that point. Before she knew it, she went from leading the kiss to trying to keep up with him. She let a small moan slip as her tongue danced with his. God, she never thought he would taste this good. Her hands slid up his chest to rest on his shoulders of their own accord. She felt his travel up her thighs to rest on her hips, pulling her flush against him.

She rolled her hips, moaning when she came in contact with his obvious arousal. She broke the kiss and did it again, loving the feel of him against her. At this point, she was beyond caring about anything other than him.

Oh, and his lips that were currently latched on her neck just above her collarbone.

One of her hands snaked its way into his hair as her head fell back.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

She felt him still and pull back slowly. Her glazed eyes tried to focus on his face, but failed miserably.

"Don't you think it's rather inappropriate to call me that right now, Sakura?"

She smirked back at him. "I know for a fact that it turns you on when I call you 'Sensei'"

Confusion flashed across his eyes before he spoke, "And how would you know that?"

Sakura moved closer and started kissing down his neck, not unlike what he had been doing minutes before. "I saw you, Sensei. Heard you. You called out my name, laying naked in bed with your cock in your fist. Although I guess it could have been some other Sakura who calls you sensei."

"You are so dirty."

She was relieved to hear that he sounded more amused than anything. She leaned back and smirked at him. She quickly unzipped his vest and shucked it from his shoulders. Her hands went under his shirt and started tugging up and over his head.

"I learned from the best. You should really shut your blinds though, Sensei. Perverted kunoichi could see you," Sakura said in the best lecture voice that she could muster.

"Mmm I'll remember to leave them open for your enjoyment from now on," he murmured, letting his shirt fall to the floor.

Sakura felt his hands rise to the zipper on her shirt, gently sliding it down, in contrast to her obvious impatience. He pushed the material down her arms and off to join his shirt on the floor. He made quick work of her bra and in no time at all had her arcing into his touch.

Sakura's head was thrown back, pressing her body into his eager caress. His hands traced up her body and came to rest just beneath her breasts. He watched her as she bit her lip in anticipation of where his hands were going to wander next. He let his touch trail higher, running his thumbs softly over her nipples, enough for her to feel but not enough to satisfy.

She leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss to distract him slightly as she reached down and grabbed his wrists, placing his hands right where she wanted them. She moaned in his mouth and pressed herself closer to him. She broke away from him to leave a wake of open mouthed kisses down his jaw until she made herself comfy at the base of his neck. She had a feeling that he was the type to 'mark' his women and she wasn't going to let him get away with it unless she got to do the same.

His fingers pinched her nipples and she accidentally sank her teeth into his neck, hearing him hiss at the slight pain. Well, at least now she didn't have to worry about whether or not her mark would last. She almost smiled at the prospect of him having to explain the obvious teeth marks marring his skin and then realized belatedly that he always wore a turtle neck that connected to his mask. So much for that thought.

"I think we should move this shindig to the bedroom. As comfortable as your couch is, I think your bed will be better."

Sakura was satisfied to note that he didn't hesitate in standing, with her still wrapped around him, and making his way to the bedroom. She was dumped unceremoniously on the bed. Her legs still holding his hips to hers brought him with her to fall in an awkward tangle of limbs on his comforter.

She recognized when an opportunity presented itself and she swiftly put herself back on top. She slid down his body, reaching for the top of his pants. She dragged them off in one swipe, his boxer briefs following soon after. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth as she contemplated just how _that_ was going to fit in her. He wasn't awkwardly big, about seven or eight inches, but it had been a while. Not to mention her other lovers had not been so well umm endowed.

She reached a tentative hand forward, some of her bravado gone. Gripping him lightly, she moved to lick his tip, locking her eyes on his. She wanted to know exactly what made him lose control. She may not have had an extensive sexual basis to build upon, but she always prided herself on being a fast learner.

Slowly she enveloped him in her mouth, reveling in the fact that his hand shot immediately into her hair. She suckled softly then took him deeper and increasing the suction. She made notes of every movement that made him groan or give an involuntary jerk of his hips. He apparently loved it when she swirled her tongue around his tip and then gave a hard suck. One hand sneaked down to knead his sacs while her mouth did wonders to his length.

When she could no longer stand the wait she lifted her head away and started crawling up his body. She had never been a fan of giving oral but with Kakashi, she had actually enjoyed it. Normally she felt dirty and slutty, but now she felt empowered. She found that she _wanted_ to give Kakashi pleasure and she was happy to believe that she had succeeded if his expression was any indication.

Before she could do anything, she found herself under a hard, sculpted, male body. Her skirt, shorts, and panties were gone in a blink and Sakura promptly discovered that Kakashi did not have as much patience as he exuded before. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to claim that she had made the infamous Copy Nin lose his cool.

But only if she lived to tell the tale.

And at the rate his hands were traveling her body, or the way she was getting electrical shocks through every nerve ending, she wasn't quite sure she'd survive. Every part of her body was on fire as he licked his way down her torso, stopping at her breasts briefly before continuing on. She was sure she had died when she felt his tongue playfully flick her clit. But if she had died, she definitely wouldn't have been able to shout his name as he spread her with his fingers and thrust his tongue into her.

She shouldn't have been able to think, but nature documentary clips of lizards tasting the air popped into her brain. A small voice in her head decided that Kakashi must have a tongue like a lizard. How else was he reaching all of those special places inside of her that were making those pictures disappear in an explosion of stars?

She fisted the sheets beneath her and was certain that she was only seconds away from falling over that blissful edge. To her utter dismay, Kakashi seemed to know it too, and he pulled away just as she was about to reach that pinnacle of pleasure. She was vaguely aware of him making his way back up her body. He was hovering above her with a questioning face.

"Please tell me you're on birth control because I don't have any condoms right now. I wasn't exactly expecting this."

Her brain wanted to say 'no' just to see what his reaction would be at being cock blocked this late in the game, but it couldn't make its voice heard through the lusty haze. So instead she wrapped her thighs around his hips and pulled him to her.

"Injection. Please, Sensei. I need you."

He didn't need any further persuading. The blunt head of his dick slid between her folds easily and was quickly sheathed inside her. She felt her back bow in the highest arc of the night, a moan slipping from her lips unrestrained.

She didn't know that her eyes had closed until she opened them to meet his gaze. He had stilled after the initial entrance and she could tell by the sweat on his brow and the look in his eyes that he was trying to cope with the overwhelming pleasure just as she. She felt his puff of breath as he took a long drag of air in an attempt to gather some self control.

It was shattered on the first shallow thrust of his hips.

Her eyes scrunched up tight as he moved. He may have tried to get his control back, but she could tell that it was an internal battle fought in vain. His hips sped up. His hands roamed her body a little rougher than before. And when he bent down to kiss her, it was the most desperate game of tongue wars she had ever played.

It wasn't long before he was pounding into her, one leg thrown carelessly over his shoulder, and she was a nonstop moaning mess beneath him. He snaked a hand between them and took his thumb to her clit.

"Cum for me, Sakura."

She was certain there was nothing sexier than her name rolling off his tongue in that raspy drawl of his. She somehow was able to formulate his name as she grew ridiculously close to orgasm.

"Call me 'Sensei'."

Sakura's eyes flew open to look directly at him, just to make sure she heard him right. There was no doubt in her mind that he was dead serious. The pervert. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as he pinched her clit and sent her careening over the precipice of unadulterated pleasure, a short cry of 'Sensei' cutting through her incoherent noises.

Her name ghosted past his lips as he followed her into the mind-numbing abyss.

When she finally reentered the world of the living, Sakura decided she rather liked the weight of the male atop her. When he moved to roll to the side she actually was slightly disappointed.

"When?"

Sakura looked at her bedmate with confusion. "When what?"

He turned his head to face her and pulled her closer so their noses almost touched.

"When did you spy on me?"

Her cheeks immediately flooded with color. "Umm, well, like three weeks ago? You had just come home from a mission and knowing your tendency to avoid the hospital at all costs, I came to check on you. I'm so used to jumping through your window I didn't really think about it until you walked out of your shower and dropped your towel." Her brows furrowed in thought. "Wait. Did you just ask that because there were multiple times that I could have witnessed that? You pervert."

"I'm not a pervert for appreciating the beauty in an extremely attractive young woman. You on the other hand most definitely are. Watching a guy pleasure himself." He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I never pictured you as a voyeur, Sakura."

"It's not like I go spying on naked men in my free time!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly. "That was just a case of bad timing."

"Yet you stayed and watched."

Sakura didn't have a comeback for that, so instead, she huffed and crawled out of the bed, intent on a nice hot shower.

Kakashi had raised an eyebrow at her. "And where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"Need any help?"

Sakura scoffed, "You wish," and shut the door behind her.

A second later, the door cracked open again to reveal a pink head peeking out. She had a smirk on her face, like she had just strategized the best method of getting the cookie out of the cookie jar without mommy knowing. He wasn't sure he liked that look.

"I am rather eco-friendly though."

He smiled back.

"Let's save some water."

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
